


La vie ne marche pas comme ça

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [19]
Category: Marvel 616, New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Drabble, F/F, What Could Have Been, i don't know how to tag the other character, nope it's not Quicksilver's daughter, that girl from the coffee shop, the marvelverse is getting way too complicated for me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si la vie était un conte de fées, non seulement Luna pardonnerait à Noriko, mais elles deviendraient amoureuses l’une de l’autre en prime. Ouais, sauf que non...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie ne marche pas comme ça

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Même si la vie ça ne marche pas comme ça...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New Mutants 2nd series/New X-Men: Academy X (’00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Luna/Dani, Luna/Noriko  
>  **Genre :** presque gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « compromis / caféine » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Luna accepte de ne pas porter plainte, pour les beaux yeux de Dani qui se porte garante de son agresseuse. Faut-il que l’amour rende bête… Enfin, elle n’a pas envie de s’embarquer dans la machine judiciaire, faire envoyer en prison une gamine paumée, une simple et basse vengeance ! Avant que le coup ne tombe elle était toute prête à l’aider, elle se raccroche à ce souvenir pour lui donner une chance de se racheter.

Et si la vie était un conte de fée, sa nouvelle petite serveuse, elle lui pardonnerait tout et elles deviendraient amoureuses en plus ?


End file.
